In Line: Actors In Line for an Oscar Win (2017)
These performers have just tasted the sweet gold before having it dashed away from them. Watching beloved actors and actresses just barely miss the cut, and it's even worse when it happens multiple times. Although occasionally it's merely bad timing, most cases it's the mere fact that the Academy makes a choice that simply doesn't add up in hindsight. NOTE: Several performers are omitted from this list due to the possibility of earning an Academy Award for their work in 2017. These include; Willem Dafoe for The Florida Project, Woody Harrelson and Sam Rockwell for Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri, Gary Oldman for Darkest Hour, Margot Robbie for I, Tonya, Saoirse Ronan and Greta Gerwig for Lady Bird, and Sally Hawkins for The Shape of Water. |-|Actors= No. 20: Ethan Hawke Best Performance: Before Midnight, 2013 Nominations: 4 Nominations on My Ballots: 5 Potential 2018 Projects: Blaze No. 19: Ralph Fiennes Best Performance: Schindler's List, 1993 Nominations: 2 Nominations on My Ballots: 2 Potential 2018 Projects: The White Crow No. 18: Viggo Mortensen Best Performance: Captain Fantastic, 2016 Nominations: 2 Nominations on My Ballots: 0 Potential 2018 Projects: Green Book No. 17: Bryan Cranston Best Performance: Last Flag Flying, 2017 Nominations: 1 Nominations on My Ballots: 2 Potential 2018 Projects: Isle of Dogs No. 16: Andrew Garfield Best Performance: Silence, 2016 Nominations: 1 Nominations on My Ballots: 2 Potential 2018 Projects: Under the Silver Lake No. 15: Jeremy Renner Best Performance: Wind River, 2017 Nominations: 2 Nominations on My Ballots: 2 Potential 2018 Projects: N/A No. 14: Liam Neeson Best Performance: Schindler's List, 1993 Nominations: 1 Nominations on My Ballots: 2 Potential 2018 Projects: Widows No. 13: Edward Norton Best Performance: American History X, 1998 Nominations: 3 Nominations on My Ballots: 4 Potential 2018 Projects: Isle of Dogs No. 12: Steve Carell Best Performance: Last Flag Flying, 2017 Nominations: 1 Nominations on My Ballots: 4 Potential 2018 Projects: Beautiful Boy, Backseat No. 11: Benedict Cumberbatch Best Performance: The Imitation Game, 2014 Nominations: 1 Nominations on My Ballots: 0 Potential 2018 Projects: The Current War No. 10: Michael Shannon Best Performance: Nocturnal Animals, 2016 Nominations: 2 Nominations on My Ballots: 2 Potential 2018 Projects: What They Had No. 9: Jonah Hill Best Performance: War Dogs, 2016 Nominations: 2 Nominations on My Ballots: 1 Potential 2018 Projects: Don't Worry, He Won't Get Far On That Foot No. 8: Michael Keaton Best Performance: The Founder, 2016 Nominations: 1 Nominations on My Ballots: 2 Potential 2018 Projects: N/A No. 7: Hugh Jackman Best Performance: Logan, 2017 Nominations: 1 Nominations on My Ballots: 2 Potential 2018 Projects: The Front Runner No. 6: Jake Gyllenhaal Best Performance: Brokeback Mountain, 2005 Nominations: 1 Nominations on My Ballots: 4 Potential 2018 Projects Wildlife No. 5: Michael Fassbender Best Performance: Shame, 2011 Nominations: 2 Nominations on My Ballots: 3 Potential 2018 Projects: N/A No. 4: Joaquin Phoenix Best Performance: The Master, 2012 Nominations: 3 Nominations on My Ballots: 3 Potential 2018 Films: Don't Worry, He Won't Get Far On That Foot, Mary Magdalene, You Were Never Really There No. 3: Ryan Gosling Best Performance: Lars and the Real Girl, 2007 Nominations: 2 Nominations on My Ballots: 3 Potential 2018 Projects: First Man No. 2: Mark Ruffalo Best Performance: Spotlight, 2015 Nominations: 3 Nominations on My Ballots: 3 Potential 2018 Projects: N/A Honorable Mentions *James Franco - 127 Hours, 2010 *Josh Brolin - Inherent Vice, 2014 *Will Smith - Ali, 2001 *Paul Giamatti - Cinderella Man, 2005 *Tom Cruise - Magnolia, 1999 No. 1: Bradley Cooper Best Performance: American Sniper, 2014 Nominations: 3 Nominations on My Ballots: 2 Potential 2018 Projects: A Star is Born |-|Actresses= No. 20: Anna Kendrick Best Performance: Up in the Air, 2009 Nominations: 1 Nominations on My Ballots: 1 Potential 2018 Projects: N/A No. 19: Jennifer Jason Leigh Best Performance: Anomalisa, 2015 Nominations: 1 Nominations on My Ballots: 2 Potential 2018 Projects: Annihilation, White Boy Rick No. 18: Kristen Scott Thomas Best Performance: I've Loved You For So Long, 2008 Nominations: 1 Nominations on My Ballots: 2 Potential 2018 Projects: N/A No. 17: Taraji P. Henson Best Performance: Hidden Figures, 2016 Nominations: 1 Nominations on My Ballots: 0 Potential 2018 Projects: The Best of Enemies No. 16: Kristen Wiig Best Performance: Bridesmaids, 2011 Nominations: 1 Nominations on My Ballots: 1 Potential 2018 Projects: Where'd You Go, Bernadette? No. 15: Rachel McAdams Best Performance: Mean Girls, 2004 Nominations: 1 Nominations on My Ballots: 1 Potential 2018 Projects: N/A No. 14: Naomi Watts Best Performance: 21 Grams Nominations: 2 Nominations on My Ballots: 3 Potential 2018 Projects: Ophelia No. 13: Michelle Pfeiffer Best Performance: The Fabulous Baker Boys, 1989 Nominations: 3 Nominations on My Ballots: 2 Potential 2018 Films: Where is Kyra? No. 12: Rosamund Pike Best Performance: Hostiles, 2017 Nominations: 1 Nominations on My Ballots: 1 Potential 2018 Films: Beiruit, Entebbe No. 11: Felicity Jones Best Performance: Like Crazy, 2011 Nominations: 1 Nominations on My Ballots: 2 Potential 2018 Films: On the Basis of Sex No. 10: Rooney Mara Best Performance: The Social Network, 2010 Nominations: 1 Nominations on My Ballots: 1 Potential 2018 Projects: Don't Worry, He Won't Get Far On Foot, Mary Magdalene No. 9: Laura Dern Best Performance: Citizen Ruth, 1996 Nominations: 2 Nominations on My Ballots: 2 Potential 2018 Projects: JT LeRoy No. 8: Laura Linney Best Performance: You Can Count On Me, 2000 Nominations: 3 Nominations on My Ballots: 1 Potential 2018 Projects: N/A No. 7: Maggie Gyllenhaal Best Performance: Sherrybaby, 2006 Nominations: 1 Nominations on My Ballots: 2 Potential 2018 Films: The Kindergarten Teacher No. 6: Carey Mulligan Best Performance: Shame, 2011 Nominations: 1 Nominations on My Ballots: 3 Potential 2018 Films: Wildlife No. 5: Keira Knightley Best Performance: Atonement, 2007 Nominations: 2 Nominations on My Ballots: 3 Potential 2018 Films: Colette, The Aftermath No. 4: Jessica Chastain Best Performance: Miss Sloane, 2016 Nominations: 2 Nominations on My Ballots: 4 Potential 2018 Films: Woman Walks Ahead No. 3: Michelle Williams Best Performance: Blue Valentine, 2010 Nominations: 4 Nominations on My Ballots: 2 Potential 2018 Projects: I Feel Pretty No. 2: Annette Bening Best Performance: American Beauty, 2000 Nominations: 4 Nominations on My Ballots: 2 Potential 2018 Projects: The Seagull Honorable Mentions *Catherine Keener - Into the Wild, 2007 *Winona Ryder - The Crucible, 1995 *Ellen Page - Juno, 2007 *Hailee Steinfeld - The Edge of Seventeen, 2016 *Jacki Weaver - Animal Kingdom, 2010 No. 1: Amy Adams Best Performacne: Junebug, 2005 Nominations: 5 Nominations on My Ballots: 5 Potential 2018 Projects: Backseat Category:In Line